


Mark Me With Your Teeth

by Prince_Po



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cock Rings, I hope you enjoy this, M/M, Quickies in the bathroom, Toys, handjobs, just a quick way to get the hornies out, mild BDSM referencing, who let the dogs out who who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Po/pseuds/Prince_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always argue and when it comes to the colour of their apartment walls they argue over that, too. But when Stiles wants to look at colour chips Derek ends up being preoccupied with something else and piss pink and white gunk ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark Me With Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I was horny. Enjoy.

It was never easy for Stiles to keep in his… Emotions. One second he was making a sarcastic joke about the latest Derek idiocy that had happened and the next he was kneeling, bent over and moaning wantonly for the elder to thrust into his hole more tightly. It was a pleasant experience for them all but at the end of it Stiles just felt sore and cranky (albeit, satisfied but he’d never admit that). 

That particularly day had started in a quarrel. Stiles had asked Derek to help him paint the apartment they were moving into the coming week and Derek had told him to shut up because he was trying to take a piss. So maybe Stiles had been in the wrong trying to talk to his boyfriend when he was in the John, but the pressing matter of their ugly, brown apartment walls was bearing down on him and he didn’t want to let that linger over his head any longer than meant to be. So he’d persisted, banging on the door, telling Derek to hurry up and piss so that he could show him the colour samples he’d picked up. 

Derek was taking a particularly long piss though and that brought them to this moment, with Stiles shouting through the door. And Derek still taking a mega long piss. 

“God damn it Derek! Hurry up! I’m going to paint the god damn walls piss pink if you don’t come out here and help me!” Stiles shrieked, slamming his palm on the door. 

“Piss pink isn’t a fucking colour Stiles!” Derek growled, seeming more agitated than he had been when they’d started this whole thing. 

“Well then come out and show me what colour we should paint!” 

There was a loud shout of frustration on Derek’s side which solicited another bang from Stiles. “If you’re taking a shit you could have just told me!” 

“I’m not taking – I’m not taking a shit! Stiles, please, can you just give me some peace?” 

“What? You can’t piss under pressure?” 

There was a long silence on the other side, leading Stiles to believe that he had won. But he wasn’t going to let it go like this. This wasn’t a victory he would be able to triumph over later. He needed more in order to get that true satisfaction. “Helloooo? Did you die in there?” 

This time the banging came from the other side. Derek slammed his hand down on the counter and kicked his pants to the side where they were bunched up with his belt on the floor. They hit the wall, the buckle adding on to the ruckus and with one twist and pull of his hand the door swung open, revealing his half nude self to Stiles. His shirt was wrinkled from where he bundled it up to get a clearer view of his member – which was painfully hard and trapped from the sack to the tip by a cock ring he couldn’t wrestle off on his own. 

“This is why I need you to just get the fuck out for a second and leave me alone!” he hissed, glaring down Stiles. 

It took a second for it to click in Stiles’ head, though. His eyes darted up to Derek’s seriously furious face, down his body to his cock dangling stiffly between his legs. From there he looked down his hairy thighs to his toes before darting back up to his member, eyes widening slightly. 

Was this… He really couldn’t believe it. Usually he was always the one stuck in the compromising positions but this… Oh this was the satisfaction he had been craving. 

“Should I ask… How you ended up like this?” Stiles asked, motioning with the paint chips to Derek’s body. “I mean, I’m sure you can validate this and I’m not trying to mock you in anyway, but you can’t blame a man for being curious I mean this…” He broke off into a laugh. “Derek, what the fuck?” 

“The guy at the store said it’d make orgasms more pleasurable and that it’d be easy to put on and take off,” Derek defended, the growl not leaving his voice. 

Stiles’ eyebrows rose. “So you decided to buy yourself a cock ring, why exactly? Of course, I’m not complaining, I’m just wondering. I mean… I thought I gave you good orgasms as is…” He paused, adding on to the dramatics he was engaging. “Is this you telling me that I don’t give good head?” 

“Stiles, shut up! I can’t get the god damn thing off! This is serious!” 

“Yeah, seriously hilarious.” 

“Ha ha, you’re very funny. Help me get it off.” Derek’s voice was tinged with pleading now that he was exposed. 

Stiles weighed out the pros and cons in his head, wondering which would be better. He wasn’t sure Derek’s initial proposal was suitable enough for him, especially when he was in that position. 

While biting his lip, Stiles took a step forward, eyeballing the trail of pubes leading down to the sack of stubbly genitals bound by a ring. It was very appealing. He had always found the half shaved version of Derek’s sack to be the best one, just like his face and now that he was so vulnerable it just served to twitch his cock. 

With one hand he trailed it down his boyfriend’s chest, tugging at the shirt on his body suggestively. “You know, I think there’s only one way to take it off,” he murmured, grinning. 

“This isn’t the fucking time to play around Stiles, it’s starting to hu – uuurt, fuck!” 

His last words were cut off by Stiles’ hand coming to wrap around his shaft. His lithe fingers stroked delicately up and down on the sensitive skin, the pad of his thumb coming to push at his slit where pre-cum was leaking out from the strain it’d been on for the past hour. 

Derek’s eyes closed so he could lose himself in the sensations, one of his hands balled up in his t-shirt. “Fucking hell Stiles…” 

“What? You don’t like it…? Man, maybe I really do need to step up my game…”

“You’re already great as is…” Derek panted, thrusting up into Stiles’ hand. 

But the younger shook his head, wanting to drag this on. “You don’t seem to think so… You went out to buy that cock ring after all,” he pouted slightly. 

Slowly he lowered himself down to his knees, rubbing his hands up and down the outsides of Derek’s thighs. So close to his shaft he could already smell that musky scent. All he wanted to do was wrap his mouth around him and taste the saltiness that his member always had. His hand continued to stroke lazily while he peered up through his eyelashes, wanting to see that look on Derek’s face as he stiffened him up. He was kind of curious as to how this all felt with the ring. Maybe he’d give it a go later, but for now… 

His lips parted, welcoming the tip into his mouth. Once they closed around the head he hollowed his cheeks, bobbing down on it slowly with his teeth grazing ever so slightly. 

“Fuck, Stiles…” Derek moaned, sending shivers up the others spine. 

Stiles pulled up and off the length, holding the shaft gingerly in his hand while giving kittenish licks to the tip. One finger came to draw over the ring, spreading out to fondle his sack lovingly. It solicited another moan from Derek and encouraged Stiles to go further. His mouth came back around his member, sucking more vehemently to get more of those precious noises. A hum drawled out from the back of his throat, shooting vibrations down Derek’s shaft that shook his knees. 

Under his palm – which now lay flat on his thigh – he could feel the tremble in his legs and that made him smirk. 

“Quit it,” Derek growled, fisting his long hair. 

There was a soft tug and this time it was Stiles that moaned. 

Dribbles of colourful words spilled from Derek’s lips. They begged for Stiles to get rougher. To go faster, to squeeze him harder, nibble at his thighs. Stiles complied but he took his fair share of teasing, pulling away sometimes so he could kiss up Derek’s shirt to his navel. Derek would just push his head down again, telling him to stop playing and they’d end up back at square one. 

In the closed space of the bathroom they had locked themselves in steam began to fog up the mirror at the top edges. The roof of Stiles’ mouth was beginning to ache but his tongue longed for more of the taste and judging by the way Derek was trying to thrust into his mouth he was close to coming. 

At one point Stiles got tired of trying to alternate between keeping Derek’s hips at bay and stroking the places he couldn’t reach with his mouth (deep throating could not be consistently done, he needed a break!). Looking up to his boyfriend he let his hands fall, giving him the okay to thrust his orgasm out into his mouth. 

He could visibly see the relief on Derek’s face though. They had been going at this for a while after all – clearly the cock ring was doing its job. From what Stiles had been able to see on the occasional time he’d pulled away his cock was engorged and red, prepared to come all over him. 

The back of his throat loosened up enough for Derek to grab the top of his head and gyrate up. The thrusts grew wild the closer they got and when Stiles began gagging the elder pulled out, choosing to wrap his hand around his shaft instead. Stiles was prepared to take his load, opening his mouth wide in anticipation while Derek’s fingers slicked over his cock, the noises intermingling with his pants and moans. 

When it came time for him to release Stiles swore Derek was touched by an angel. His body kind of folded in on itself as the spurts of cum came down on Stiles’ face. Only a few dribbles made it into his mouth but he took what he could get, reaching for anything he could with his tongue. Usually in a few seconds the other was done but seeing as how he had the help of the cock ring he dragged t on a few minutes more than normal, grabbing the counter’s edge with one hand. 

Stiles knocked aside Derek’s hand, giving his member the last few easy strokes it needed to fulfill itself. 

With his face still full of white gunk he patiently waited for Derek to open his eyes. When he did their light colour seemed hazed which brought a smile to Stiles’ lips. “Maybe I should take a turn with your new toy,” he purred, letting go of his member and leaning against the bathroom cabinet. 

Derek’s eyebrow rose as he sat on the toilet, grabbing the hand towel to clean himself off before working at unclipping the cock ring which slipped off much more easily now that he wasn’t as hard. “Don’t kid yourself, you’re too small for this one,” he snorted, tossing the towel away. Before Stiles could interject, though he picked up again. “But if you really want we can go down to the store and pick up a few toys for you…” 

Stiles perked up at this, already crawling towards Derek. “Can I get all the toys I want?” 

“You have a budget of two hundred dollars…”

“I can work with that,” Stiles purred, kissing up Derek’s thigh. 

“I thought you wanted to paint our walls piss pink, though?”

“Paint me white instead,” Stiles moaned, climbing onto his boyfriend’s lap and sealing their night with a sloppy kiss.


End file.
